Junko Enoshima
“Just like a single bullet setting off a world war, despair has the power to throw this world into chaos!” Junko Enoshima made her debut as the main antagonist in the first game of the Danganronpa series,' Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, '''as the mastermind behind the '''Killing School Life' the protagonists were forced into. Her first appearance was initially believed to be at the beginning of the game when she introduced herself to her classmates as the Ultimate Fashionista, but it was later revealed that the person they had met was actually Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier and Junko Enoshima's older twin sister in disguise. Mukuro had been executed and betrayed by Junko early in the new Mutual Killing game situation Junko had created, in order to prove that she was serious about the rules of her killing game as well as to allow herself to "feel the despair of murdering your own twin sister." Her actual first appearance was revealed to technically be as Monokuma, a robotic stuffed bear Junko was controlling to act as a sort of "mascot" for the killing game in order to make it more interesting. Monokuma was solely known as the mastermind behind the Killing School Life throughout most of Trigger Happy Havoc, the students not knowing who was controlling the bear, but partway through the final class trial the truth was revealed and she made her first psychical appearance as the mastermind, Junko Enoshima. It is also later revealed that her talent as a fashionista is a farce, and that her real ability is as the Ultimate Analyst. This talent allows her to analyze her surrounds with superhuman speed and have detailed thinking. Because of this, she is able to easily manipulate others, as well as create detailed plans in a very short span of time. She is also able to accurately predict how events would play out before they happened, which had fueled her love of despair since she believed it to be unpredictable compared to "hope". The best display of this ability can be seen in Danganronpa 3: ''The End of Hope's Peak High School, when she is able to quickly memorize the methods of hypnotism used by '''Ryota Mitarai' in order to use them for her own ill-willed agenda, and in Danganronpa/Zero, where she was able to predict the attacks of Isshiki Madarai '''and successfully evade and kill him after being able to analyze his movement and fighting style previously. She also is the self-proclaimed '''Ultimate Despair, along her with her sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Appearance Her usual outfit is a black cardigan on top of a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt, accompanied by a red miniskirt. Her boots go half way up her calves and has a red lace. This outfit varies depending on whether she's dressed as the Ultimate Despair or just as a Hopes Peak student. Her despair outfit features a red bow on her bosom, as well as Monokuma themed hair ties (the one on the left being white and the right being black). Her loose tie is black and white. Her Hopes Peak outfit instead has a white bunny hair clip on the left and a large half red and half white bow on the right, and her loose tie is solid white. She also does not have a red bow on her shirt. Junko's appearance can also vary depending on which "personality" she uses. For example, her more aloof and posh persona features a gold and red queen crown, and her depressed persona has various mushrooms growing on her body. Personality While at first Junko seems to be a sassy, rude, and almost stereotypical air-headed gyaru with a loud mouth, it is eventually revealed that Junko's true personality is nothing like that at all. In actuality, Junko is incredibly cunning and apathetic, and gets bored to the point where she changes her own persona often. These personas or "moods" include: her Monokuma persona, sickening cuteness, severe depression, clinical sophistication, and haughty superiority. She changes her persona regularly in the final class trail with the survivors of the Mutual Killing game, often mirroring the mood of the person shes talking to and led to them feeling further unsettled by her. Junko is also a very manipulative, slightly impulsive, and violent individual. She purposefully hurts and abuses those she loves in order for both her and her loved ones to feel despair, and ultimately results to killing those she cares for in order to feel a greater despair (As seen with Mukuro Ikusaba, Yasuke Matsuda, and her fellow classmates). Because of this she is a very toxic individual, and often even uses people's infatuation with her against them. While she was an amnesiac that went by the name of Ryōko Otonashi, her personality was starkly different. She doesn't strive after despair and isn't particularly bothered by boredom, especially seeing as her constant forgetfulness helps prevent despair from consuming her. Despite her intelligence and analytical abilities, Ryōko seems to be a clumsy air-headed individual that is very quick at trusting people. History Mutual Killing Games The main plot of the Danganronpa series are the "killing game" situations presented in each game. In the overall franchise there are a total of 6 killing games, 5 of which being "mutual killing games", 3/5 of them being hosted by Junko Enoshima and one simply being inspired by her. The first Mutual Killing game is that of Hope's Peak Student Council in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, and is also referred to as "The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy". The council had initially refused to try to kill each other, but Junko provided a motive that started the massacre. Only two of the participants survived, one of which being Izuru Kamukura and the other being Sōshun Murasame, who was in a comatose due to his injuries. Junko had done the killing game in order to fulfill her desires of creating her Despair Video and to start a riot among the Reserve Course students, using the violent and disturbing footage she got from it. This event had lead to The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History '''(Also known as simply "The Tragedy"). It is the only killing game hosted by Junko herself (along with Mukuro Ikusaba) and not her bear mascot Monokuma. The second Mutual Killing game, the '''Killing School Life '''in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, is that of '''Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78. It took place inside the old Hope's Peak Academy school building, where the fifteen students found themselves trapped with no means of escape. The killing game was, unknowingly to the students, being broadcasted to the entire world as a part of Junko's plan to spread despair. It had also come with a variety of rules which Junko had instated to both make the game more interesting and to prove that hope would always lose to despair (since she had to follow the rules herself). The main rule was: ''"Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes 'blackened' will graduate, unless they are discovered." '' Every time a body was discovered by at least three students, a body discovery announcement would ring out and the "investigation time" would begin. This would eventually lead to a "class trial". As the rules state, the murderer would be able to leave their imprisonment in the school unless they were discovered as guilty, or as the blackened. If they were discovered during the trial, the guilty party would be executed. If they weren't, everyone except for the guilty party would be executed. The final class trial in the game was for the murder Mukuro Ikusaba, whom they originally believed to be the secret 16th student inside the school that's been hinted at by Monokuma, when in actuality it was Junko Enoshima herself. Because she is a student of Class 78 and is also technically a participant of the killing game, she kept her own word and executed herself when the remaining students had found her guilty and figured out all the secrets around the killing game (Which were her demands for the trial). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pervert Category:Tragic Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cartoon villains Category:Sexy Category:Villains with Dual Personalities